


Nesting Season

by saillia



Series: Chronicles of Vaguely Avian Habits Within Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, and dean loses his shirt, slightly explicit but they dont fuck, theres just some detailed snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saillia/pseuds/saillia
Summary: Slowly, but surely, the bunker pillows were disappearing. Ranging from bed pillows, to decorative cushions, to even duvets. Nobody noticed at first, as it had started off in the spare bedrooms. The pillows and cushions being snatched from the beds and armchairs, while the duvet is dragged off the mattress.





	Nesting Season

Slowly, but surely, the bunker pillows were disappearing. Ranging from bed pillows, to decorative cushions, to even duvets. Nobody noticed at first, as it had started off in the spare bedrooms. The pillows and cushions being snatched from the beds and armchairs, while the duvet is dragged off the mattress. 

Nobody had noticed until Dean had drunkenly slept in the wrong room. It was Thursday, bar night, however Dean had opted to drink in the comfort of his own home instead, choosing not to interact with the general public. He'd been too intoxicated to find his way around the bunker and ended up stumbling into a random room to crash.

Awakening with a hangover and a crick in the neck, he complained all day about the lack of pillows in the room. After poking around in the other rooms, trying to relocate the one he’d used, he had found that there were only four rooms with pillows in them. As there had been pillows in all the bedrooms when moving into the bunker, Dean had assumed that there was good reason for whichever member of Team Free Will to take the pillows. 

Team Free Will not only consisted of Dean, Sam and Cas nowadays. Charlie was quick to move into the bunker, Kevin soon following behind.

Next, it was the couch cushions. The small decorative ones that Sam bought with the reason of, ‘It makes it feel more homely, Dean!’ Dean had to agree with Sam there. The fancy little cushions, with little designs and bullshit ‘inspirational’ quotes were just like the ones from back in Kansas, before Mom died. 

Mary Winchester had loved those little trinkets. She was raised by a hunting family, and like Dean, had never really been raised in a stable home. Finally having a house, meant she could buy little decorations, that you could never have had when moving from motel to motel, every few months. 

Eventually, the pillows from Sam and Dean's rooms went too.  
Sam had immediately accused Dean of stealing them, causing a fight between the brothers to flare up. 

Dean had stormed off feeling offended and betrayed, quietly muttering to himself in indignation while wondering where the pillows had gone.

He found himself outside Cas’ bedroom, his feet having had carried him there absentmindedly.

Shrugging to himself, he muttered, ‘What the hell..’ before raising his hand to knock. Tap, tap. His fist gently rapped against the centre of the wooden door.

A muffled, 'Come in.’ sounded through the door.

Dean tentatively turned the handle, and pushed it open. He’d never been in Cas’ bedroom before.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. It was vaguely surreal. 

All the furniture had been pushed to one side of the room, the wardrobe, drawers, desk, bookshelf, bed frame, et cetera, and the other side covered in pillows and blankets. The mattress had been dragged off the bed and was the basis of what appeared to be a pillow fort. Blankets draped from the ceiling, attached to hooks screwed in. 

Dean shivered. The hooks reminded him of his time in hell.

In the midst of it all, snuggled amongst the pillows was Castiel, his dark hair was tousled, blue eyes blinking with sleep. He was wearing one of Dean old Led Zeppelin shirts. The shirt was stretched taut around his arms, showing off his sinewy muscles. Let it not be said that Castiel had no bulk. Within those gorgous arms, there was a familiar pillow, with a green case, held tightly against his chest. 

Dean quickly recognized the pillow as his own. Taken aback at the circumstances, he startled, opening his mouth to say the first thing that came to mind.

‘Cas, what is this?’ he asked, rather taken aback.

'A nest’ Cas replied, stating what was quite obvious.

'But, I mean, why?’ Dean said incredulously. 

Cas blinked. He didn't have an answer for that.

‘And tha-thats my pillow!’

Cas had the courtesy to look guilty, glancing down at the pillow in his arms. He pulled it closer, clutching protectively, as if daring Dean to try and take it from him. He looked up, challenge in his eyes, before calmly stating, ‘I suppose it is.’

‘You’ve got Sams too, don't you,’ Dean accused.

Cas nodded quietly. 

Quickly thinking, Dean tried to bargain, ‘If you can give Sams pillows back, so he’ll stop bitching at me, then you can keep mine?’

Surprisingly, Cas agreed. 

Dean went to move closer as Cas reached into the pile, pulling out three of them.

In an unexpected move, Cas threw them at Dean. Thump. A pillow hit his chest. Whump. Another hit him in the face. The third sailing past his head, slapping the wall, just to the right of the door.

Dean chuckled at Cas’ adorable antics, snatching up the pillows and running off with them, missing Cas’ eyes flick from Deans face to his ass. 

After chucking them into Sam's room, letting them fall, gracelessly onto the bed, he returned to Cas with an unidentifiable glint in his eyes.

Sidling back into the room, Dean slid up to Cas, who was swaddled in blankets, wrapped tightly around Deans pillow, breathing slowly.

Quietly, Dean slid into the nest and pressed up against Cas, grinning from ear to ear, like the Cheshire Cat. He gently pried Cas away from his pillow, before wrapping himself around the angel, burying his face in Cas’ neck. 

Finally pulling away again, he tilted Cas’ chin up and look him in the eyes, desperately trying to convey what he didn't know how to say in words. Slowly moving forwards, Dean gently pressed his lips against Cas’, who stiffened for a moment, before soon relaxing into it.

Dean had kissed hundreds of girls, perhaps edging into the thousands, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The kiss was chaste and soft. Cas’ lips were rough, barely moving, gently pressing against Deans. Cas’ stubble was scraping against Deans cheek. 

Eventually pulled away for a breath, before quickly diving back down. 

This time it was fast and needy. Dean licked his way into Cas’ mouth, moaning at the taste. Sparks were flying. Teeth clacking together, and tongues sliding against each other. 

Cas reached up with one hand, winding it into Dean's hair, gently tugging. His other hand slid up Deans shirt, gliding over his sharp hip bones, trailing down his abs. Dean practically turned to jelly. Desperately, Dean pressed closer, silently begging for more. 

Cas grabbed Deans hips, pulling them close together, hips bucking instinctively at the pleasure. 

Sliding his hands up Deans shirt, he yanked it off, discarding it to lay crumpled on the other side of the room. 

Dean laughed, before pressing close to Cas, to continue his ministrations.


End file.
